SPY CAMERA
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: "Wait a minute, why are you answering all my questions?"  "Because I no reason to keep any of it a secret. Im not part of the Empire, and there for, I don't have to keep any of the facts about Irkens from other species."    R&R FIXXED


_**IM TELLING YOU THIS NOW! DON'T LEAVE BAD REVIEWS ABOUT THIS, BCAUSE I WAS BORED, HYPER, AND YET AT THE SAME TIME, TIRED WHILE I WAS ON THE BUS! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT LEAD TO THIS ONE-SHOT IDEA, BUT I DID!**_

_**WARNING: DISTURBING….VERY DISTURBING….**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM**_

_**PAIRING: THERE IS NO PAIRING IN THIS STORY. AT ALL. **_

_**SUGGESTED FOR: PEOPLE WHO WILL READ THIS STORY ALL THE WAY THROUGH.**_

**SPY CAMERA**

**DIB'S POV:**

Dib waited for his computer to catch the signal of the spy camera he put around Zim's house. He needed proof! He had to prove to his dad, and THE WORLD that Zim is an alien! The camera he put in Zim's kitchen turned on first. Zim was pacing and growling, until he stopped and pointed at the ceiling.

"Computer! When will the chair be repaired!" he demanded.

"Its almost done. And when will you learn it's not called a chair, it's called a-"

"I KNOW WHAT ITS CALLED BUT I JUST COULDN'T THINK OF THE NAME AT THE TIME!" Zim snapped before the computer could finish what he saying.

"Incoming transmission from the Tallests." Computer grumbled. Zim dashed into the living room, and out of sight for a minute, until the spy camera there turned on, showing Zim looking at a screen with the Tallests on it.

"Okay, we're getting very tired of this, Zim. We're not so sorry to say you were never an Invader, you're a complete disgrace to the Irken Empire, your mission is a total fake, and you're a DEFECTIVE!" the second Tallest Red said that, the screen went fuzzy, then black. Zim only stared at it, his expression unreadable.

"Don't you dare-too late." The computer sighed as something….wet….dripped out of Zim's pants…(A/N: KEEP READING UNTIL THE END! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! _IT IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!)_

"What is that….OH MY! OH THAT IS NASTY! WHY DID THIS CAMERA HAVE TO WORK! DOESN'T HE KNOW WHAT A TOILET IT FOR!" Dib exclaimed, trying to shield his eyes. But he couldn't look away, because he hurt his neck and arms in fight with Zim recently and was in a body cast. Arms came out of the house, grumbling, and a toilet came out from the floor under Zim and the arms…pulled his pants down, and placed him on the toilet as he urinated. (A/N: remember what I said! Its not what you think! Just keep reading until you get to the end! Im begging you!)

"GAZ! GAZ, TURN ME AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER! PLEASE! I'LL BUY YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT, JUST TURN ME AWAY!" Dib yelled.

"Whatever I want?" Gaz walked in, but stayed at the door.

"Yes! Whatever you want, just turn me away from this computer! And don't look at it! its to…uh…not good for girls." Dib exclaimed. Gaz came over, turned him away, but not without looking at the screen. Her eyes opened wide for second before she turned around, and pushed Dib onto his bed.

"WHY do you have to spy on ZIM! What are you, a stalker? Or are in love with a male alien?" Gaz snapped at him.

"WHAT! Im not a stalker, and there's NO WAY im in love with that alien scum! I HATE him! I just need proof he's an alien, and spying on him is the only way, but I NEVER saw anything this nasty!" Dib protested.

THE NEXT DAY…..

Dib, out his casts sense his dad somehow fixed him with REAL SCIENCE, decided he felt a little bad for Zim sense he was just told he was a disgrace to his own race, when all Zim ever did was try to serve them. he knocked on the weird door, and Zim answered, not in disguise, and looking terrible.

"Okay, before you say anything Dib-stink, im not trying to take over the Earth, so if you want to expose me, go ahead. I don't have anything left to live for." Zim growled.

"What? No, I came here to say I already know you aren't trying to take over the Earth anymore, and I saw what your leaders said to you. I placed a spy camera in all the rooms on the upper floor of your base, and I just have one question. And DON'T say anything about it being disturbing, because I REALLY don't know why im asking you this. why…didn't you go into the bathroom after your leaders told you what they told you, instead of peeing on the floor?" Dib replied.

Zim chucked. "You humans are truly stupid. That wasn't urine of any kind Dib. When Irkens get depressed, a liquid drips from their lower back, no where near any private areas. Stupid, stupid, stupid, human."

"But, then why did your computer make a toilet come up from under you?" Dib was getting confused, yet fascinated.

"That wasn't a toilet, that was really a special bucket that is made to collect the liquid, because if it's stepped in, its poisonous, and either way, it has a terrible smell. And don't ask about why the computer pulled my pants down, because really it was Gir breaking stuff in the lab that made the computer loose control and the hand slipped." Zim explained as if it was nothing new.

"But if it comes out of your lower back, then why did it drip from your pants?" Dib asked.

"Because the material of my undershirt is leak proof, and tucked into my pants, so it has nowhere to go, except for down."" Zim rolled his pink eyes as if it was obvious.

"Then why do you burn when you get wet?" Dib was baffled.

"Only the Earth water can leak through, and only the Earth water burns me. No water on any other planet does." Zim explained.

"Wait a minute, why are you answering all my questions?" Dib asked.

"Because I no reason to keep any of it a secret. Im not part of the Empire, and there for, I don't have to keep any of the facts about Irkens from other species." Zim sighed.

dib couldn't think of anything to say after that. Zim just stood there in silence, his head down, and his antennae flopped against the side of his head in a sorrowful manner. Looking at the Irken closer, Dib relized he had old scars covering him, some from the fights the two had and some from before Zim and Dib knew each other. Zim looked half terrible, scars covering him, his cloths torn, and some fresher looking cuts on his hands. After a few minutes, Dib left.

THE NEXT DAY…..

Dib decided to read the news paper. Something inside him told him there was something important in it. what he read shocked him.

_DEAD ALIEN FOUND ON FLOOR OF ODD GREEN HOUSE_

_Today cops heard a scream of pain come from the odd green house that no one knows how it got there. After barging in without knocking, they found a green alien with a knife of some alien sort in his hands, and blood pouring out from in-between pink, pupil-less, eyes. The name of the alien –or if it even had a name- is unknown, though it was decided the alien had killed himself. The reason remains a mystery, and though a small note was found. The note was written in symbols, though it does say on the back 'Dib, you are the only one who knows the entrance to my labs. you'll find the translations in my room. Gir will lead you there.' _

_Mr. President Man says we aren't aloud to do anything to the house of this alien until Dib reads the note. It is said that Dib is the crazy kid….._

Dib stopped there and ran toward Zim's base. _If cant be true! It cant!_ He thought. But when he got there, it was anything but not true. There was police line surrounding the house, and cops outside in the front.

"Halt. Are you Dib membrane?" one of the smart cops in the city stopped Dib. Dib nodded.

"Dib has gotten here. Let him in." the cop barked at the others. They all moved out of the way and watched Dib as he disappeared into Zim's base. On the floor in the living room, was the dead body of Zim. The dark green blood flowed freely from his mouth and in-between his eyes, and the knife he held was lines with sharp teeth from som unknown animal (or alien), and the Irken symbol was printed on the side.

the note was on the table, written completely in fluent Irken, each symbol drawn what looked like perfectly. Well, from what Dib had seen Zim using before, this looked like it was written perfectly. Dib walked over to the trash-can entrance, and when he got down into the base, he saw Gir playing with his piggy.

"Gir, bring me to Zim's room." Dib ordered.

"Okay!" Gir happily got up and lead Dib through countless halls, passing millions of doors, until he came to a door at the end of a hallway. There was a sign on it written also in Irken, but Dib guessed it said 'Zim's room'.

When he opened the door, a light turned on, revealing a dark brick red room, with a black dresser and bed. The blankets on the bed were the same shade of brick red as the walls, and had a huge Irken symbol behind a picture of a tall female Irken that looked like a Tallest. There were a lot of posters of a lot of Tallests on the walls. Dib found the translation sheet on Zim's dresser. When he could translate the Irken to English, he read the titles on all the posters.

They said, 'Almighty Tallest Miyuki', 'Almighty Tallest Spork', 'Almighty Tallest Red', 'Almighty Tallest Purple', 'Almighty Tallest Sketch', and several more. One even said 'I may be small, but I can kick you down in 1.1 picoseconds.' and looked like it had a drawing of Zim on it, holding a weapon. Zim had signed it. it was a pretty good drawing to. He turned his attention to the note he held in his hands. (A/N: A picosecond is 10−12 of a second. That is one trillionth, or one millionth of one millionth of a second, or 0.000 000 000 001 seconds. The name is formed by the SI prefix Pico and the SI unit second. It is abbreviated as ps.)

It said: _Dib-human,_

_Yes, I'v killed myself. I had nothing much to live for anyway, and hate this planet. Im leaving my base, and Gir you. Expose my base if you want, use it for paranormal studies, I don't really care. If Gir causes you trouble, just called Minimoose or tell Computer to put Gir in a cage. There is only one room you must NEVER enter! The door has the word's 'plants, air, life source' on it. it filled with the planets that make oxygen on my planet, and I would go in there after skool everyday because the air on this stupid planet makes breathing hard for me, and hurts my 'lungs' as humans call them. sense I know you're wondering, the Tallest that is on my blanket is Almighty Tallest Miyuki, the by-far nicest Tallest there was. if you want, go ahead and take my PAK off my back, and you should be able learn all sorts of things about my kind, in case the Tallests decide to destroy Earth after all. And if they do, hind in my room, and don't come out. I hear the cops outside….good bye, Dib-filth._

_Zim_

Dib blinked back the tears. He hated Zim. Why should he feel this way? Deep down, he knew why. Zim was an outcast, like Dib.

When h got back up to the real world, h told everyone, "No one is to destroy this house, and no one is to enter unless I say so."

After he said that, he walked back down to the trash-can-elevator, and back to Zim's room. The second he sat on Zim's bed, h fell asleep. Dib had never felt a material so soft and cushiony! He would take care of Zim's base, and would not lt the alien disappear from the memories of everyone else.

**THIS WAS VERY HARD TO WRITE! AND I DON'T THINK IT'S ONE OF MY BEST…..TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
